¿Querer al enemigo?
by IEnjoyWriting
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Herbert se convirtiera en pingüino y tuviera que convivir con ellos? ¿Aprenderá a quererlos? ¿Les verá de una forma distinta... O intentará destruirlos? ¡No esperes más y comienza a leer!
1. Parte 1

Era un día cálido de verano en la isla. Todos los pingüinos disfrutaban del buen día que hacía, iban a la playa, la bahía, o simplemente paseaban con un helado y un amigo. Sobretodo, hacían fiestas por toda la isla, con la música a tope y cientos de risas y diversión.

Pero había alguien en un lugar apartado de la isla que no lo pasaba bien. Herbert, el oso polar estaba construyendo un aparato para arruinarles la fiesta a los pingüinos, como de costumbre. A pesar de que era verano, seguía habiendo nieve, y en su cueva hacía frío. No estaba dispuesto a juntarse con ellos donde hacía un poco más de calor.

—Listo, Klutzy —habló de repente mientras daba los últimos ajustes —; con esta máquina, desencadenaré una fuerte tormenta en toda la isla, y cortará toda la electricidad, excepto aquí, donde habrá mucha más energía para mi gran calefacción.

El cangrejo castañeó sus pinzas como respuesta.

—No, aquí habrá más calor, ya lo verás. De paso, les arruinaré la fiesta a esos inútiles, y a la Elite de Pingüinos Fracasados les costará rastrearme hasta esta nueva cueva.

Se escuchaba alta la música de las fiestas pingüinas, a pesar de estar lejos. El oso resopló, cansado de escucharla. Configuró la máquina y pulsó el botón, dispuesto a empezar con su plan.

—Hora de divertirnos, Klutzy.

Los pingüinos que disfrutaban al aire libre observaron como unas nubes negras se creaban encima de ellos, y de como de repente el verano empezó a convertirse en un inesperado invierno. El viento soplaba cada vez más furioso, creando olas gigantescas en la playa; la lluvia empezó a caer cada vez con más potencia, acompañada con rayos.

Los habitantes de la isla se alarmaron y corrieron a refugiarse, pero era cada vez más difícil ya que a cada segundo, la tormenta iba a peor. Por si fuera poco, la electricidad se fue, dejándoles casi a oscuras, pues las nubes tapaban el sol.

En la guarida de Herbert, había luz y calor. El oso se sentó en su cómodo sillón y empezó a sentir como el dulce calor lo envolvía. Encendió una televisión, donde se podía ver el caos que estaba sucediendo en la isla, y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su cara.

Pero tras una media hora, la máquina construida por Herbert empezó a sobrecalentarse. Empezó a vibrar cada vez más fuerte y a echar humo. El cangrejo se percató de eso y rápidamente, castañeó sus pinzas para avisar a Herbert.

—¡Déjame relajarme, Klutzy! —gritó.

Klutzy al ver que no le hacía caso, le dio un pellizco con sus pinzas. Herbert se sobresaltó, furioso.

—¡Klutzy! —vociferó. Miró hacia la máquina y vio como ésta estaba a punto de estallar -¡Maldición! ¡Va a estallar...Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

El suelo empezó a temblar y de repente toda la estancia parecía un horno. El calor estaba aumentando a niveles insoportables y los temblores del suelo eran cada vez más fuerte, que hacían que otros aparatos inventados por Herbert se encendieran y se unieran al caos, además de tirar botes de cristal con sustancias químicas. Klutzy tiró de la pata de Herbert y los dos salieron de allí inmediatamente, con cuidado de los rayos y las ondas que lanzaban los artefactos. Pero antes de alcanzar la salida, la explosión los alcanzó, y los lanzó fuera, hacia la fría nieve. El oso quedó inconsciente, mientras que su aliado intentaba reanimarle y a la vez que veía como unos pingüinos se acercaban para socorrerlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la amenazante tormenta encima de él. Cuando su vista se aclaró, buscó a Klutzy con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Se sintió extraño, como si no perteneciera a ese cuerpo. El frío aumentaba cada vez más y el gélido viento soplaba con más fuerza... Se estaba formando un huracá ó una voz a su lado y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un pingüino con cara de preocupación —. Te llevaremos al refugio, ahí estaremos seguros de esta tempestad.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, plumífero bobo! ¡Jamás voy a ir con los pingüinos!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el pingüino. Luego añadió— : Tu eres uno de nosotros.

—¿¡De qué estás...!? —empezó a decir él, pero no terminó la frase.

Al contemplarse, observó que tenía aletas y pies palmeados. Su cuerpo era más pequeño y cubierto de suaves plumas blancas. ¡Se había convertido en un pingüino de color blanco! Su corazón se aceleró por el terror, la sorpresa y las náuseas que le provocaba aquello.  
— ¿¡Soy un pingüino!? —se alarmó él a gritos—. ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

—Creo que necesita un médico —comentó otro pingüino.

— ¡Soltadme, idiotas! ¡No necesito ningún...!—exclamó, pero un fuerte dolor le mordió, y sintió como el frío se calaba hasta sus huesos. Esas temperaturas eran demasiado bajas, incluso para un pingüino que ni si quiera va abrigado.  
Herbert tiritaba con ímpetu, y no podía moverse. Los pingüinos lo ayudaron a levantarse, y lo empezaron a guiar entre la tormenta. Él quiso alejarse de ellos y gritarles, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, estaba volviendo a perder la consciencia.

Se despertó con la suave luz de una hoguera. Un dolor de cabeza lo golpeaba, y su vista volvía a estar borrosa. No entendía donde estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Quiso creer que eso de convertirse en pingüino había sido solo un sueño, pero se decepcionó cuando vio a muchos pingüinos rodeándole.

—¿¡Qué estáis mirando!? —gritó él —¿¡No tenéis nada mejor que hacer!?

Los pingüinos lo miraron confundidos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Uno de ellos se acercó con una sonrisa y una taza con chocolate caliente.

—Toma —le ofreció —, te vendrá bien.

—¡No necesito nada vuestro! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—No te alteres, amigo —dijo otro —, podrás salir en cuanto acabe todo esto. Pero de mientras... ¡Podemos divertirnos aquí! Sólo relájate, tómate el chocolate y siéntate junto al fuego.  
 _  
_

 _"Sentarme junto al fuego...chocolate caliente..."_ Pensó. Era eso lo que siempre estuvo intentando tener: calor y tranquilidad. Pero...¿Junto a ellos? Al parecer no tenía otra opción... Así que, intentó dejar un poco atrás su orgullo, y resopló.

—Dame ese chocolate —pidió —, pero no os acerquéis a mi.

—Como quieras. —Le tendió la taza sonriente y se alejó de él, para unirse a sus amigos.

Herbert pudo disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad mientras se tomaba el chocolate. Los pingüinos estaban tranquilos y jugando de forma serena al cuatro en raya, contando historias, o hablando de cualquier cosa. Les había arruinado el día de verano, pero lo estaban tomando con calma y sin dejar de ser positivos.

El viento y la tormenta hacían temblar las paredes, y cada vez eran más fuertes. A pesar de que la máquina hubiera explotado, se había desencadenado un huracán que había crecido demasiado y no paraba. Es más, aumentaba cada vez más. Llegó un punto que hasta los pingüinos estaban empezando a preocuparse y a asustarse, y los pingüi-niños se abrazaban a sus madres. Un joven pingüino empezó a tocar una balada suave con su guitarra, para distraerlos y que olvidaran el terror. Herbert resopló, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la música y la escuchó atento. Esa melodía aliviaba y te hacía olvidar...

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —murmuró —; tengo que salir de aquí.

Herbert se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Pero uno de los que estaba ahí lo paró.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó —, ¡es peligroso salir! ¿No ves que hay un huracán? Gary dijo que debemos mantenernos dentro de los iglús o cualquier edificio.

—¡Sí! Todos los de la isla estamos resguardados en todos los edificios posibles. ¡No puedes salir!

—Haré lo que quiera.

—Escucha, amigo —habló una pingüina —, debes quedarte. También estamos asustados, pero tenemos que mantenernos juntos.

—¡Está bien! —se rindió él —, pero no me toquéis.

Volvió a su sitio y se sentó junto al fuego. Tras un suspiro, intentó volver a relajarse. ¿Cómo se había convertido en pingüino? Era demasiado extraño. Pensó que tal vez fue por los aparatos que se encendieron y se unieron con la máquina que hizo la tormenta, o también pudo ser por los productos químicos...Quería salir de ahí, quería volver a su cuerpo... Estaba con sus enemigos y eso era algo irritante y amargo.


	2. Parte 2

Pasaba el rato, y se estaba desesperando. No quería estar rodeado de todos ellos, quería irse a su cueva. No podía construir nada, pues no tenía sus herramientas. Se había sentado alejado de todos, perdido en sus pronto, un pequeño pingüino se acercó a él; tendría unos 8 años.

—Hey señor pingüino, ¿por qué está tan solo? ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?

—¡No! ¡No voy a ir con vosotros ni en mis peores pesadillas! —gritó —. Y no pienso jugar a juegos estúpidos, ni a cantar canciones sin sentido. ¿¡Me oyes!?

El pequeño, asustado, corrió hasta su madre. Esta le miró con cierto enfado y abrazó a su hijo, que estaba llorando... Herbert cambió su expresión a una de pena. Por primera vez se sintió mal por haber dicho eso. No era más que un niño indefenso...

El frío aumentaba aún más, y ahora el fuego de la chimenea no podía proporcionarles el calor suficiente. Todos, excepto Herbert, se juntaron y se abrazaron para intentar mantener el calor. Sus rostros estaban tristes y preocupados, pero se mantenían los observó.

—Esto se parece a la Operación Apagón, ¿recordáis?

—Creo que eso fue mucho peor. Hubo heridos, desapariciones...Caos y miseria...

Herbert los volvió a mirar. Estaban recordando esa vez en la que ocurrió dicha Operación. Recordó las miradas tristes de los pingüinos, la ayuda que se daban entre ellos, las sonrisas apenadas que compartían a pesar de que lo estuvieran pasando mal. Hacían todo lo que podían por sobrevivir y no perder la esperanza. Él disfrutó de sus momentos como conquistador, y de ver a los pingüinos sin ganas de fiesta y con miradas apagadas, pero jamás los había visto de esa forma. Esa manera de apoyarse y estar juntos pasara lo que pasara...

Ahora, los rayos caían con estruendo, y ellos se cogían las aletas en una señal de apoyo. Una tristeza le surcó las facciones al ver la pena, dolor y miedo en sus caras. Quiso volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar provocar esto. Algo estaba raro en él. Se sentía... ¿culpable? Vio como las familias pingüinas, amigos, y parejas se abrazaban fuerte. Miró como unos padres acariciaban a sus hijos y les decían que todo iba a salir bien... Una familia unida... Una ciudad unida. Amigos todos...

*Flash*  
 _"Un pequeño oso caminaba por el Polo Norte durante una fuerte ventisca. El frío se apoderaba de él, a pesar de ser un oso polar. Había perdido a su familia y ahora estaba solo...Tenía que sobrevivir por su cuenta, y nadie le ayudaba. Veía las casas de otros osos polares, que compartían una deliciosa comida juntos. Nadie le habría la puerta, pues no querían compartir su casa ni la comida con él Había escasez de alimentos y estaban pasando por un mal momento... No querían ni podían compartir nada._ _Le tenía terror al agua, ya que estuvo apunto de ahogarse una vez. Por consecuencia, no podía cazar ningún pez, y no tuvo más remedio que alimentarse de pequeñas plantas que crecían allí, que no eran muchas._ _  
_ _  
_

 _Miró por una ventana y vio a tres oseznos abrazados a sus padres, compartiendo el calor y el amor. La madre acariciaba con dulzura a uno de sus hijos, y el padre le hacía cosquillas a otro. A pesar de que les costara encontrar comida para ellos, hacían todo lo que podían para hacerles sonreír. Fingían una sonrisa por ellos, a pesar de que por dentro se desmoronaban._ _Él nunca tuvo eso..._

 _Se refugió en un pequeño hueco entre rocas, donde no paró de titiritar. El viento soplaba y le congelaba, pero pudo dormirse poco a poco un rato después, soñando con un lugar cálido, tranquilo, donde todos le quisieran... "_

 _*Fin del FlashBack*_

Ese recuerdo vino a su memoria, y se le ablandó el corazón de piedra que con los años, se había , al verlos a ellos vio a una sociedad unida, al contrario que la suya cuando vivía en el Polo Norte. Pasaban por malos momentos pero lo superaban unidos... Era la sociedad donde siempre quiso estar, donde soñaba con haber nacido, donde todos ponían su granito de arena para mejorar y seguir adelante. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, y se encerró en su ser tras una muralla que él mismo había creado. Admitió que no eran tan irritantes después de todo... Se podrían haber llevado bien, quizás.

—¿Hay hueco para uno más?

—¡Por supuesto!

Herbert se sentó junto a los pingüinos, y sintió una nueva calidez...Una calidez que siempre quiso experimentar, una que era de amistad, apoyo y compromiso. El pequeño al que había gritado lo miró con cierto temor. Herbert sonrió, viéndose a sí mismo en él, y le dio un juguete que había encontrado tirado en el suelo.

—Perdón, pequeño —se disculpó él —, no quería asustarte.

El pingüinito sonrió y cogió el juguete.

—¡Gracias, señor pingüino! —agradeció, al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

Herbert lo abrazó también y sonrió con pena. Vio como los demás también le dedicaban sinceras sonrisas.

Se sintió querido y respetado, y le pareció que por primera vez... Tenía una familia. Se sentía seguro y protegido; vio con otros ojos la parte que jamás vio en ellos y en la que no quiso fijarse.

Poco a poco, el pequeño y él se quedaron dormidos, lo que enterneció a su madre.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en un iglú-hospital. Se sentía mareado y todo le daba vueltas. Se percató de repente que alguien estaba curándole heridas con cuidado. Cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo ver a dos pingüi-médicos atendiéndole. Estos, al ver que había despertado le miraron con una chispa de temor, pero también de compasión.

—Hola, Herbert.

—¿Qué? —dijo él. Se observó de nuevo y vio que volvía a ser un oso —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hubo una explosión en tu cueva... Quedaste inconsciente desde entonces ... Una familia de pingüinos te vio y nos llamaron... Fue difícil, pues tu pelaje apenas se distinguía con la nieve.

—Te hemos curado las heridas que te provocó la explosión. No son graves, pero deberías descansar.

—¿Y el huracán?

—¿Qué huracán? —cuestionó el pingüino.

Lo había soñado todo...  
En ese instante, una familia de pingüinos entró por la puerta: Era los que vio en su sueño.  
El pequeño pingüino sonrió al verle.

—¡Señor oso! ¡Se ha despertado!

—Menos mal que estás bien, Herbert. Los médicos se preocuparon por si caías en coma... —dijo el padre.

—¿Por...por qué hacéis esto? Os he arruinado muchas cosas... Deberíais odiarme...

—Aquí nos ayudamos todos...Sin importar lo que seas. Todos merecemos que nos echen una aleta de vez en cuando. Así somos los pingüinos, Herbert.

—Gracias, pingüinos... Muchas gracias...

—¡De nada! —respondió el pingüinito, mientras corría a abrazarlo.

—David... —pronunció la madre —, déjale, está herido.

—Está muy suave, señor oso.

Herbert sonrió, y la madre atrajo a su hijo tras una disculpa y una risa. Todos los pingüinos de la estancia sonrieron a Herbert. Los veía de otra forma distinta desde el sueño. Había aprendido cosas, se había dado cuenta de mucho...

Después, todos salieron de la sala, dejando a Herbert solo. En ese instante, escuchó unas voces conocidas y unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Supo en ese instante que era la Élite de Pingüinos...¡Si la EPF le cogía, lo iban a encerrar! No podía permitir eso... A pesar de lo que había vivido en su sueño, seguía siendo el malo en el papel que él se había buscado.

Ignorando el dolor de las heridas, salió por la ventana y se escapó.El cielo estaba soleado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rápidamente y sin que lo vieran, se fue hasta su cueva de emergencias, donde le esperaba Klutzy, preocupado.

El cangrejo fue hacia él muy feliz y aliviado de que hubiera vuelto. Él era lo único que tenía ahora, cosa que le reconfortaba un poco. Y aunque lo negara, era su mejor amigo.

Tras volver de su antigua cueva para mudarse a la nueva,se dispuso a relajarse y a dormir. Estaba muy cansado y lo único que necesitaba era echarse un rato. Pero la música fuerte y alta empezó a sonar de nuevo por toda la isla. Se tapó los oídos, molesto. Ya no podría volver a dormir ni a relajarse.

—Sí. Los odio.


End file.
